Anklebiters
by asterisks-who
Summary: The full new moon is taking its toll on Derek Hale and Stiles is caught in the middle of it. Stiles' father still isn't okay with how much time his son is spending with Derek but on the bright side, Miguel returns for a another visit. In the meantime, Stiles is forced to consider what's happening with him and Derek.
1. Natural Instinct

Stiles was scared out of his mind. His heart was racing and he was sure he nearly peed himself. With Derek hovering over him the way he was, he couldn't even wiggle out of the grip. He suddenly screamed when a claw went slamming into the ground inches away from his head. "Oh God, it's me! It's me, Derek. It's Stiles. Calm down! PLEASE!" He pled.

Another blow to the ground had Stiles covering his face. "Please, Derek!" He was positive that he had never been more scared in his life.

The werewolf stopped, eyes glazed but slowly returning to a dim hazelish-green.

Stiles didn't hear anymore ferocious growling so he peeked through his fingers; Derek was as still as a statue. "D-Derek?" He whispered, afraid to move even an inch.

Derek didn't respond but his fangs retracted and he seemed to be coming back to his right mind. When his vision focused he stared down at Stiles. The look on the teen's face was heartbreaking. He hated when Stiles feared for his life and he hated being the one putting his life in danger. "What happened?" He inquired, voice stern but clearly concerned. He obviously had a general idea but he wanted more details.

Stiles laughed nervously and shook his head. "Dude, it was freaking awesome but satisfyingly terrifying at the same time. I mean, I don't think almost being eaten alive is fun but this was pretty cool!" He replied in a joking tone. "Regardless, it was the usual; you chased me down, tossed me into a few trees, and almost bit me." He cautiously reached down and lifted his shirt to reveal the claw mark starting on his stomach that went over to his hip. "You also scratched me and I have to say I hope I don't die from this. I can't die a virgin, okay?"

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek growled.

"You see, I would but I'm really scared and I talk a lot more than usual when I'm scared. It's really a bad habit that might get me killed one of these days, but hey, what can you do? Another thing, you-" Derek covered his mouth.

"I said shut up!" He growled which nearly turned into a howl that did things to Stiles.

Stiles just nodded with wide eyes. "Okay, I'll shut up now." He mumbled against Derek's hand.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was not my intentions." He really meant that. The truth was that he was actually trying to protect Stiles, that's why he told him to go home quickly and don't come out until day breaks. Of course Stiles wanted to know why but there was no time, Derek was already slipping with his control. He thought Stiles was gone but the curious teen snuck back into the woods. It all went downhill from there. Full new moons were different compared to regular ones, it was more intense and he couldn't control his shifts as he usually did. Then the fact that he could smell something familiar made him fully lose it. His animal instincts only focused on catching and claiming that familiar scent which happened to be Stiles.

Stiles pieced together that the horrific prey chase had something to do with the new full moon so he didn't question Derek's actions...yet. He just wanted to get up and run home before something else managed to happen. "It's totally cool man, it happens to the best of us. I sometimes black out and try to murder people too. I understand." He couldn't filter his speech at the moment so sarcastic jokes were just slipping off his tongue. Stiles' fear had taken over and he was in shock since he almost died. If it weren't for the ditch he had fallen into everything would have ended much differently.

Derek glared daggers at Stiles and it took every fiber in his being not to snap at the teen. "You're pushing buttons..."

"Again sorry, I can't control it." He said, trying to ignore the fact that Derek was sliding down his body. "So um, what are you doing, Sourwolf?" He asked, tensing up.

Derek stopped at Stiles hips and pushed the boy's shirt back up. He looked over the damage he caused and ghosted a finger over the claw mark.

Stiles jerked at the touch. "Why are you touching it!? Don't touch it! It hurts! Do you make a habit of touching people's-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt something warm and wet glide across his injury. Was he...? He was. He was actually licking him. It wasn't a bad feeling, in fact he really liked it he just wasn't inspecting it. He blinked in confusion before speaking. "Um Derek? I'm not sure what's happening but uh, if you're trying to sex me up could you at least wait until we get to a bed? This isn't a comfortable spot. There's like broken branches poking me in the side and frankly this grass is a tad bit itchy. Hey, I'll even settle for car sex. That's hot too."

Derek growled and tightly grabbed Stiles' uninjured hip. "Shut up. My saliva will heal your wound, idiot."

Stiles laughed and glanced down at Derek. "Right. That's what you're doing. Dude, I totally knew that.

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed back before standing. "Come on," he started, extending out his hand. "I'll get you home."

Stiles took the offered hand and was soon yanked up from the ground then out of the ditch. Actually getting his footing under control he covered his mouth. "Oh, I think I'm gonna—" He didn't even finish his sentence before passing out into Derek's arms. The anxiety and shock together probably caught up to him.

Derek glared. "Are you serious? You pick now to pass out?" He sighed heavily and picked the teen up bridal style. "Where the hell is your car..." He grumbled to himself as he started walking. He gave up looking after a while and just decided to carry Stiles home.

* * *

Derek was counting his blessings that the cops weren't still looking for him so he was able to roam freely without being stopped. When he made it to the house he went right through the widow. He put Stiles on the bed and shook him lightly. "Kid, wake up." He whispered. "Wake up now!"

Stiles groaned and shook his head. "Nooo, I like being taken care of like a princess."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "You were awake?"

Stiles opened one eye and smirked. "Maybe. It was the only way that you'd carry me here. I don't have my car, Scott does. So yeah, walk home OR have big, bad, sourwolf carry me home in record time. I think I like option two better." He smiled and anticipated some kind of retaliation but Derek did nothing.

If it weren't for the little mishap in the woods he would have hit Stiles but enough damage was already done. He sighed and spoke lowly. "I'm going to leave now. Are you alright?"

Stile grinned and sat up from the bed. "Yeah thanks for asking, baby."

Derek rolled his eyes and moved over to the window. "Get some sleep." With that said he fled.

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning to complete silence in his room. Usually he heard his dad in the kitchen but no, nothing at all. He groaned and rolled over to his side and opened his eyes. "Oh FUCK!" He pulled the covers over his head and sighed. "Seriously, I thought we talked about you and this creeping thing."

Derek watched as Stiles hid under the covers. "Are you really hiding from me? Who else would you be expecting in your room this early in the morning?"

"No one actually it's just not normal for people to just stand by the window like that. Were you watching me sleep?"

"No."

"How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes."

"So you were watching me sleep."

"No."

Stiles finally resurfaced from under his blanket and rubbed his head. "Okay…why are you here?"

"To see if your wounds healed okay."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He threw the blanket off to the side and lifted his shirt. To his surprise, the claw mark was gone. "You totally have a magical tongue." He grinned and scooted to the edge of the bed. He might as well get up because there was no falling back to sleep now.

Derek ignored the comment and leaned against the wall. "Where's Scott?"

"I don't know honestly. Allison was helping him with his shifts but I haven't heard anything from them since yesterday morning. Do your little wolfy-call thing."

"Stiles, it—" There was a knock on the bedroom door that interrupted his sentence.

"Yeah, dad?" Stiles answered.

"I'm not your father." Came a softer voice as the door opened. It was Danny.

"Danny? Why the hell are you here?"

"Really? Well let's see, it's been three days and I haven't heard from you. Oh and we have a project due next week. So I gave up on calling your cell and decided to drop by."

Derek just stood there. Not this again.

Danny looked at Derek and smiled. "Hello, Miguel."

"What?"

Stiles held back his laughter. "Right, um, _Miguel_ this is Danny remember?"

Derek growled.

"Miguel…~"

Derek sighed and reluctantly spoke back. "Hello." He knew he was going to regret coming back to Stiles' room.

"Alright Danny, what do I have to do?" He asked, standing from his bed and moving over to his laptop. "Because I can work on it now and then call you back over when I'm done and—"

"No. I'm not leaving until you finish your part because who knows when you'll disappear again. What were you even doing last night? Your dad said you were gone all day."

"He was with me." Derek answered.

Stiles just laughed. "Say, Danny. How about you go get to know Miguel, you guys didn't get to talk last time." He said, winking at Danny. "Go on." He needed to buy some time so he could track down Scott and explain to his father where he was yesterday.

"Uh, okay…"

Derek glared as he watched Stile approach the door. "Wait, where are you going? You can't just leave."

"Relax; Danny doesn't bite…unless you want him to and that's a whole other story." He commented as he left the room.

* * *

"Where the hell were you last night? I thought something happened to you, Stiles. I was going to send out a search for you. There were a few animal attacks and I thought…just where were you?"

Stiles huffed and hopped up onto the counter. He didn't want to say that he was with Scott because he had no idea where his friend was. "I was with Derek and—"

"Derek Hale? I told you I don't want you hanging around him."

"Dad it's no big deal. He was cleared remember and he's not that bad once you get past the brooding demeanor."

"Stiles."

"Dad seriously, it's fine. Derek isn't a bad guy." He just happened to be a werewolf.

"Be careful around him. There's just something about him that I can't pinpoint. Promise me you will."

He nodded. "I promise. I couldn't be more careful if I tried."


	2. No, Stiles

**Summary**: Scott draws Stiles attention to an important detail about Derek and that sends Stiles' mind into overdrive. Later on, a new face is making a impact.

* * *

Tedious was an understatement when it came to describing the awkwardness that filled the room. Derek wasn't sure if Danny's staring or blushing was worse. He was REALLY going to kill Stiles for this.

Just as that thought ran through Derek's head the bedroom door swung open. "So Danny, this isn't my cousin; just a really close friend that my dad doesn't like so I told you he was my cousin so you wouldn't let it slip that he was here."

Danny blinked and just nodded at the sudden confession. "Uh, okay?"

"Now since we got that out of the way, how about we get started on this project, huh?"

"Um, sure thing."

Derek sighed heavily. His tolerance for annoyance was quickly slipping away.

* * *

Three long hours later provided freedom for Derek. They finished their project so Danny could leave now. "Are you happy now, Danny-boy?" Stiles asked.

Danny rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Actually yes, we finished and now I don't have to hunt you down anymore." He then turned his attention to Derek and spoke. "Bye Miguel- if that's your name."

Stiles parted his lips to tell Danny his name but Danny stopped him.

"Don't. I like that name, let's leave it at that." He nodded to them both before leaving.

Derek rolled his eyes before moving over to Stiles. This was the second time that this happened to him and he wasn't going to just let it go. "I'm going to kill you." He shoved the teen up against the wall and growled. "Just so you know, that-" he gestured between himself and the door that Danny just went out of. "That would never work."

"What, you and Danny? Who said that was even an option?"

"Don't play games."

"Okay, okay, sourwolf. I was only kidding. I needed to keep him occupied while I spoke with my dad."

"So you use me as bait..." He narrowed his eyes.

"He likes you; you're hot so just deal with it. It's not like he jumped your bones or anything." The room went quiet and Stiles suddenly felt awkward. "So, are you going to let me go or do you enjoy pinning me to things?"

Derek pulled away. "You're going to be the death of me."

"I'm not the one who asked you to creep on me today-"

"I was making sure you— never mind. You're fine so I can leave now." He rolled his eyes and fled out the window.

Stiles watched and exhaled once the wolf was gone. He forgot what the meaning of that argument was even about. They had just recently started doing that, fussing with each other over little things that didn't make sense in the long run. "Idiot."

* * *

"Ah-ha, I knew it. You so have a thing for Derek." Scott teased over the phone. He may not have paid attention to things like that but they were best friends and he took notice of the lack of Lydia talk as of late.

"What? No, no, no, I said we had a fight."

"I heard what you said Stiles, but I still think you have a thing for him. You two have been spending a little too much time together."

"That's not funny! You're the worst best friend ever."

"I'm not kidding, you smell like him. You talk about Derek all the time and it's not even like before where you would complain about him. You literally talk about something awesome he did or something awesome he said and you're totally crushing on him, Stiles."

Stiles stayed quiet as he walked down the street. He supposed that Scott could possibly be right. "Okay hypothetically speaking; let's say I did like him, that doesn't make a good fit. Plus, I would so go for a less murderous looking boyfriend."

"Stiles..." Scott was seconds away from bursting into laughter.

"I'm serious. You know someone like Isaac, he's cute right?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"I said hypothetically!"

"You are hopeless man. Why don't you just face it? You like Derek."

"I will hang up on yo—" He was cut off when he was tackled to the ground. His phone flew from his hand and landed somewhere near the wreckage that appeared out of nowhere.

"Stiles? You okay, man? Stiles!" Scott shouted after hearing the collision and Stiles' grunting.

Stiles groaned and rolled over onto his side. Everything happened so fast. "Ow!" This was just not his week. "What the hell, man." He whined as he dropped his hand to his ribs. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"No. I apologize if I hurt you but that car, it almost hit you." He said as he stared down at the teen beneath him.

Stiles turned his attention to the vehicle that was now wrapped around the pole. "Well shit." Finally glancing up to put a face with the voice that was speaking to him he sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Um yeah, thanks, no really, thanks, I'd rather that car hug the pole alone than with me with it."

"Not a problem." He stood and extended his hand to the other teen to help him up.

"Thank you again—" he didn't know his name.

"Tobias. My name's Tobias."

"Thank you again, Tobias. I'm Stiles."

"It's nice to meet you- of course not under these circumstances."

"Yeah, I guess people shouldn't text and walk either- oh crap!" He looked around frantically until he spotted his phone near the skid marks in the middle of the street. "Scott!" He shouted after retrieving his phone.

"Dude, what the hell happened? I was coming to find you. "

"I almost died, random guy saved me, and now this car is intertwined with the telephone pole."

"You hurt?"

"I'm fine thanks to," he turned to look at Tobias but the guy was gone. "And he's gone."

"Who?"

"The dude that pushed me out of the way, he was just here a second ago." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Did I break a mirror or something? My luck sucks ass right now."

* * *

Stiles was forced to wait for the cops to show then he was questioned multiple times. The driver was dead and the guy from earlier was nowhere to be found. He was convinced it was a part of his imagination but it seemed so real.

"What did this guy look like?"

"He was a bit taller than me, dark blond hair, bright green eyes, and around my age maybe. He had on a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans."

Stiles' father stared at him.

"What? I'm observant."

"Alright, you head home and I'll be there in a few hours. I need to write up this report and identify the driver." He hugged his son tightly before releasing him. "Be careful. Go straight home, Stiles."

"Okay, dad. I will, don't worry."

* * *

Stiles sighed as he made his way back down the street. He wasn't sure how he felt but it wasn't a good feeling. With the situation with Derek and the almost being killed ordeal everything just prompted him to crawl into bed and not get up until Monday morning.

"Hey, I'm sorry I ran off like that, my people skills are a bit rusty so I avoid situations that calls for immense talking." Tobias said from behind Stiles.

"Oh, God!" He jumped and clutched at his chest. "Dude, you have got to stop appearing like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry. I felt bad for leaving you earlier."

"Please don't tell me that you're running from the cops." He could not get involved with authority issues again. He had just gained back his father's trust from the last manhunt in Beacon Hills.

"No, I'm not running from anything."

"Good."

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

The walk was slow and something seemed a bit too relaxed about this guy. Stiles had been through enough with his friends over the last year and a half to know that people weren't to be trusted until fully cleared. Still, this guy saved his life so the least he could do was entertain the idea of this being legit. "So, where are you from?"

"Utah."

"Dude, you're pretty far away from home."

Tobias just laughed. "I suppose." He wasn't really sure he could consider Utah home anymore. He left for a reason you know.

"So yeah, this entire mysterious savior thing is suspicious. Why come to Beacon Hills?"

The blond stared at Stiles. "You have no censor do you?"

"Nope, it's kind of my thing."

"Well, I guess I wanted a new start where I know things would be different." He smiled softly and came to a halt when the other stopped. He assumed they reached Stiles' house. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, are you in school?"

"Actually yeah, it's my last year to be exact. I enroll in Beacon Hills High tomorrow."

"Looks like I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah." He walked past his new friend and headed back down the street. Things were promising. "See you soon, Stiles." He murmured with a hand waving goodbye.

* * *

"A few hours my butt."

"Stiles, you need to relax. Your dad is investigating a car accident that might not be an accident. So calm down, he'll get there soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just-" he paused and shook his head as the tossed his lacrosse ball against the ceiling. He didn't want to be alone at the moment. He would have asked Scott to come over but he knew he was with Allison. So he just ignored the feeling.

"Just what?"

"Nothing, just worried about him is all. He's working too much."

"Don't worry about your dad. He's a tough dude. Listen, do you need me to come over?"

Stiles sat up when the ball hit the floor. "Damn it." He threw his legs over the edge of his bed and stood. "Nah, I'm just gonna head to bed. I'll see you at school Monday."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night." He hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed. "Bed at 7 o'clock, what is my life becoming?" He said jokingly.

"S-Stiles…" A soft voice called out to him from the window before someone fell into the room.

The teen jerked around to the window and saw the body lying there. "What the hell?" At first he thought it was Derek because of the leather jacket but the body frame said otherwise. "Tobias?" He rushed over to him and rolled him over. There was blood everywhere. "Oh shit, you're bleeding…oh God." He nearly gagged. "For once, can it just be a paper cut!" He sat him up and instantly took notice of the fangs and blue eyes. "Holy crap, you're a- fuck." He looked around the room and grabbed a shirt from the floor to press against the wounds that he could see. "Dude, what happened?"

"Hunters. And here I thought it was safe here in Beacon Hills."

Stiles shook his head. "Dude, you were waaaay off."

"There's wolfs bane in my wound. Damn arrows. I was hit with a lot of them, I need you to get the arrow tip out of my back, Stiles."

"Whoa, no! Not again. I can't."

"Please. I can't heal myself with it inside of me."

Stiles made a noised and bit his lip. "Okay, fine." He turned the teen around and lifted his shirt. As clear as day, there was the arrow deep inside of his lower back. With a deep breath he gripped the tip of the arrow and closed his eyes before pulling. Tobias' scream made him stop. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just yank it out. Quickly." The poison would begin traveling through his bloodstream if they waited any longer.

"Here we go." He pulled again and Tobias cringed and tried to keep his voice down. When the arrow slipped out of the swollen flesh he dropped it to the floor and covered the bleeding wound. "There, it's out. You're okay." He lifted Tobias up and held him by his shoulders. "You're okay."


End file.
